Brucellosis is one of the most common zoonotic diseases worldwide. The disease is caused by the members of the genus Brucella, which are Gram-negative, facultatively intracellular bacteria. In domestic and wild mammals brucellosis often results in abortions and infertility. In humans, brucellosis manifests itself as a chronic infection with undulant fever and general malaise;other clinical signs vary depending on the affected organ systems. Human brucellosis is notoriously difficult to treat with antibiotics, requiring a prolonged multiple antibiotic regimen, and relapse rates can be over 10%, even after the antibiotic treatment. At present there is no vaccine available for human brucellosis. The main objective of the proposed Brucellosis Research Conference (BRC) is to provide an opportunity for brucellosis researchers, including young investigators and trainees, to present and discuss their latest research findings in an environment that is conducive to the exchange of ideas and provides the opportunity for establishing collaborations. Special emphasis will be given to promoting the participation of young researchers such as graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the conference, thereby facilitating the interactions of these researchers with well-established investigators. The conference will be held for two days, Dec. 5-6, 2009, at Marriott Downtown Magnificent Mile hotel, Chicago, IL. It is anticipated that between 120 and 150 participants from the United States and several other countries will attend this conference. This conference brings scientists from veterinary, medical, epidemiological and basic microbiology disciplines that are crucial to address the issue of zoonotic disease from the viewpoint not only of the infected human, but also of the animal reservoir and the ecology of the disease.